La jalousie rend aveugle
by Naura
Summary: Deux idiots s'aiment, mais sont trop idots pour se parler... Que se passetil lorsque deux génis s'en mêlent
1. Prologue : Une idée géniale

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G et je ne pense pas vraiment que ça va changer.  
Pairing : Je reste fidèle à mon couple chouchou... Die/Kyo. Il va aussi y avoir la présence d'un autre couple, mais je laisse un peu de mystère, de toute manière vous allez le savoir au prochain chapitre.  
Disclamer : Avec le temps on pourrait presque croire qu'ils nous appartiennent mais non ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas TT  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas commencer cette fic. J'ai déjà beaucoup de fic en cours d'écriture et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire… Je le sais et pourtant je n'ai pas réussis à m'en empêcher... . C'était une idée qui me trottaient depuis un moment dans la tête (un bon un an à vrai dire) et que je n'avais jamais écrit. Mais pour faire changement à mes «bonnes vieilles habitudes» je sais où je m'en vais avec cette fic!

Prologue : Une idée géniale

-Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par lui dire?  
-Non mais merde, tu vas me la poser combien de temps encore cette question Toshiya?  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu le dises à Die, ou, comme ça a l'air d'être parti, jusqu'à temps que tu meurs.  
Les deux amis étaient assis dans le salon de Kyo et Toshiya essayait tant bien que mal de forcer son ami à avouer à Die ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce qui était beaucoup facile à dire qu'à faire. Cela devait faire un bon deux mois que Toshiya c'était donner cette mission et Kyo ne semblait pas plus enclin à faire le premier pas que la première fois qu'il avait commencé à le harceler.  
-Non mais réellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire.  
-Parce que c'est sans espoir et que je ne fais pas d'illusion?  
-Mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est sans espoir??? Aux regards qu'il te lance, c'est loin d'être sans espoir! Si quelqu'un me regardait comme ça tu peux être sur et certain que ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurait sauter dessus, et ce, sans aucunes hésitations!  
-Désolé mais t'es le seul à voir "les regards qu'il me lance"!  
Le bassiste soupira. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul moyen de convaincre Kyo et c'est que Die est un comportement un peu moins subtil... Si seulement il pouvait faire en sorte de faire réagir un peu plus le roux! Mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment. Peut-être que si Kyo sortait avec quelqu'un, Die deviendrait jaloux et... Non Kyo n'accepterais jamais de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour cette raison... À moins que...  
-Kyo j'ai comme qui dirait une idée géniale!  
En voyant le sourire qu'arborait son ami, Kyo se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever aujourd'hui.

* * *

-Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par lui dire?  
-Shinya, je t'aime bien, mais quand est-ce que tu vas changer de disque, avant que je ne pète une coche et que je te tue?  
-Jusqu'à ce que tu le dises à Kyo, ou, comme ça a l'air d'être parti, jusqu'à temps que tu meurs.  
Die soupira et pensa un moment à se frapper la tête sur le comptoir du bar où ils étaient venus pour se détendre un peu. Parfois il maudissait Shinya et ses trop grands talents d'observateurs. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le drummer remarque qu'il était complètement fou amoureux de Kyo?  
Il appréciait les efforts que Shinya faisait pour essayer de lui donner le courage nécessaire de se déclarer, mais il n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Il savait que c'était sans espoir avec le chanteur alors pourquoi se casser la tête?  
-Non mais réellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire.  
-Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois Shinya? Kyo ne me prête aucune attention, à chaque fois que je lui demande s'il veut sortir il se trouve une excuse. Je crois que le message est assez clair, non?  
-Ça c'est simplement parce qu'il est gêné! J'en suis sûr à 99.99 pour cent qu'il éprouve la même chose pour toi! Mais tu connais Kyo, jamais capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent sauf à travers ses chansons.  
-N'empêche qu'il reste 00.01 pour cent de chance que tu te trompes Shinya!  
Le plus jeune se retient à grande peine de ne pas saisir Die par les épaules et le secouer jusqu'à temps qu'il veuille accepter le fait qu'il ait toutes ses chances avec Kyo.  
Non mais sérieusement, comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi débile? Et si ce n'était seulement que lui. Mais non Kyo, Toshiya et Kaoru n'était pas mieux... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi d'accepter d'être dans ce groupe de baka?  
Il faudrait qu'il réussisse à faire réagir Kyo de façon à prouver à Die que le petit blond avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Mais comment faire? Le seul moyen était de le rendre jaloux, mais Die n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour cette raison... À moins que...  
-Die je crois que je viens de trouver une idée géniale!  
En voyant le sourire qu'abhorrait son ami, Die se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever aujourd'hui.

_À suivre..._

Bon alors voilà le début de cette histoire... J'espère que vous aimez pour l'instant.  
Qu'elle est donc l'idée géniale de Toshiya et celle de Shinya? Ça va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapitre un : Le commencement des em

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G et je ne pense pas vraiment que ça va changer.  
Pairing : Je reste fidèle à mon couple chouchou... Die/Kyo. Et le deuxième couple va être annoncé dans ce chapitre.  
Disclamer : Lorsque vous apprendrez un jour que les membres de Dir en grey ont été kidnapper vous saurez qu'ils m'appartiennent finalement... D'ici là ont connaît toutes quelle est la vérité... TT  
Et c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre. Je ne pense pas que ce fic comportera beaucoup de chapitre, une dizaine tout au plus et miraculeusement je commence à savoir ce qui va se passer dans les chapitres à venir!

Chapitre un : Le commencement des emmerdes

C'était une belle journée. Il faisait un soleil radieux, la météo n'annonçait pas de pluie avant longtemps, les oiseaux chantaient leur amour, il s'était levé en pleine forme, le trafic avait été presque inexistant, il avait eut le temps de s'acheter un café avant d'aller dans le local de répétition, la serveuse avait été charmante, tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure, même Kyo. Oui c'était une belle journée... Une trop belle journée.  
Kaoru le ressentait du plus profond de lui-même, cette journée allait finir mal, il n'y avait rien de plus sûr.  
Le premier signe était que Kyo était arrivé légèrement en avance... Si ça n'annonçait pas la fin du monde, ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas.  
Ensuite le fait que Die semblait bouder Shinya, c'était le monde à l'envers ça! C'était habituellement le contraire. C'était franchement anormal.  
De plus Shinya ne semblait même pas s'en soucier continuant de parler avec le roux au lieu d'essayer de faire sourire Die. Ouais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là-dedans.  
Et pour finir le sourire qu'avait Toshiya depuis qu'il était entré ce matin. Ce sourire, Kaoru en connaissait très bien le sens. C'était un sourire qui se traduisait à peu près par "Gare aux emmerdes!!!" ou encore "Fuyez!!! Fuyez pour votre vie!!!".  
Ouais, la journée allait définitivement finir mal.

* * *

Depuis le début de la répétition le leader attendait l'inévitable. Pourtant tout allait tellement bien qu'on aurait pu croire que Kaoru souffrait simplement d'une légère crise de paranoïa.  
Mais c'était justement ça qui inquiétait le guitariste. Chaque journée de répétition ce résumait à au moins une petite catastrophe, passant du retard de l'un des membres à la tentative de meurtre d'un des membres par les autres. Tout ses sens lui criaient de fuir, que c'était pour bientôt, qu'il ne restait que quelque instant avant que l'orage n'éclate.  
Ses doutes furent confirmés à la pause dîner.  
Shinya avait littéralement tiré Die par le bras pour l'amener acheter de quoi manger avec lui. Et à peine deux secondes plus tard Toshiya avait attiré Kyo sur le sofa où il s'était assis et lui disait des choses dans l'oreille qui ne semblait pas plaire au blond.  
En soit ce n'était pas si bizarre, mais Kaoru pouvait le sentir dans l'air que l'orage allait éclater bientôt, que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.  
Et c'est bel et bien quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Die et Shinya revinrent que les emmerdes commencèrent.  
À peine la porte du local s'était-elle ouverte que Toshiya se saisissait de la tête du chanteur et l'embrassait, sous le regard étonné de Kaoru. Il avait été pourtant sûr que la relation des deux n'était qu'amicale. Le leader se tourna vers Die pour voir sa réaction puisqu'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le blond.  
Celui-ci semblait aussi choqué que Kaoru. Peut-être que cela l'inciterait enfin à se déclarer à Kyo. Pourtant à la grande surprise du leader Shinya retourna Die vers lui et l'embrassa sans que le roux ne fasse quoique se soit pour le repousser.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que...?!?!?  
_Il se retourna assez vite pour voir le regard meurtriers que Kyo lançait au drummer, juste avant que le blond se ressaisisse et se colle contre le bassiste qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps ce dernier tournait autour de Shinya et que le plus jeune semblait retourner son intérêt.  
Il soupira intérieurement, regrettant de ne pas s'être enfuis comme ses instincts lui avaient crié de faire depuis le début. Ça lui apprendrait, tiens!  
Kaoru se décide enfin de mettre fin au baiser qu'échangeaient ses deux amis. Mine de rien il commençait à avoir faim.  
-Je voudrais pas pour dérenger les tourtereaux, mais si vous pouviez au moins passer la bouffe avant de continuer?  
Shinya rougit un peu avant de commencer à placer ce qu'ils avaient acheté sur la table. Die eut une légère hésitation avant de l'aider. Lorsque tous furent assis Kaoru contempla un instant l'idée de donner un congé pour l'après-midi. Shinya, toujours rouge, refusait de regarder autre chose que ce qu'il mangeait, Die et Kyo s'évitaient consciencieusement du regard et Toshiya semblait encore essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement il décida contre.  
Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'ils s'étaient foutus dans la merde. Ce n'était donc pas son problème s'ils n'étaient plus capables de se sentir. Et il voulait à tout prix éviter de s'en mêler.  
À eux de se débrouiller comme des grands garçons.

_À suivre..._

Pour ce chapitre je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je dois bien placer les affaires... Et il n'y aura pas grand action de toute manière dans cette fic.

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Chapitre deux : Quand tout va mal

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : G et je ne pense pas vraiment que ça va changer.  
Pairing : Encore et toujours Die/Kyo avec un petit Toshiya/Shinya sur le côté.  
Disclamer : Dans un monde parfait, je serais la maîtresse de l'univers et ils m'appartiendraient tous. Malheureusement ce n'est pas un monde parfait TT

Chapitre deux : Quand tout va mal...

La journée s'était terminé sans plus d'incidents et malgré l'atmosphère tendu de l'après-midi, tout c'était bien passer.  
Contrairement à d'habitude Kaoru était parti le premier, préférant rester le moins longtemps possible en compagnie des quatre autres. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais il savait que moins il se mêlerait de leurs problèmes mieux il se porterait.  
Il avait été suivi par Kyo, ce qui n'avait surpris personne, et Toshiya s'était empressé de le rattraper après avoir lancer un dernier regard plein d'interrogation au drummer qui évitait tout le monde du regard depuis le midi.  
Lorsque Die fut sûr qu'il était vraiment seul avec Shinya, il laissa enfin échappé sa colère qu'il retenait depuis quelques heures.  
-"_Ça c'est simplement parce qu'il est gêné! Je suis sûre à 99.99 pour cent qu'il éprouve la même chose pour toi!_" Tu t'es planté en beauté sur ce coup Shinya!!! Je t'avais dis qu'il se fouttait complètement de moi!!! Il n'a même pas remarqué!!! Quoique je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il est avec Toshiya! Non mais, t'arrêtes pas de te venter que tu remarques tout ce qui se passe mais t'as réussis à manquer quelque chose d'aussi gros???  
Shinya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au bout d'un moment il fut bien obliger de la refermer. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre? Qu'il était désolé? Il avait pourtant été sûr de son coup!  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que Toshiya et Kyo puisse sortit ensemble. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs? Il avait vraiment cru que les avances de Toshiya avaient été sincères, que ce n'était pas seulement un flirt sans conséquence.  
Il s'effondra sur le sofa et se prit la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Qui aurait cru que cela ferait si mal? Qu'il se sentirait trahi, même si le bassiste ne lui devait rien? Est-ce que Die ressentait la même chose?  
Shinya sursauta lorsqu'il se fit attirer dans l'étreinte de son ami qu'il n'avait pas sentie s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
-Désolé, tu ne dois pas plus apprécier la situation que moi.  
Le plus jeune réprima un petit rire amer. Ne pas apprécier la situation était certainement l'euphémisme du siècle! Pourtant il ne voulait pas le montrer à Die. C'est lui qui devrait se faire consoler, et non pas le contraire.  
-Non, c'est rien. Moi je ça va, c'est plu...  
-Alors pourquoi tu pleures?  
Shinya leva une main à sa joue et il fut surpris de la trouver mouillée, n'ayant pas vraiment remarqué qu'il avait laissé aller ses larmes.  
Die prit sa main dans la sienne pour la retirer de son visage et se pencha vers le plus jeune et embrassa tendrement ses larmes. Shinya resta un moment sidéré avant de le repousser brusquement.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!?!?  
-Rien, désolé...  
Il haussa des épaules et commença à se relever mais le drummer l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher.  
-Die...Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Il poussa un soupir en s'en fendre l'âme et se demanda s'il devait vraiment parler. Ce qu'il avait pensé était complètement fou et les chances que Shinya le suive dans cette folie étaient complètement nulles. Mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, ne devrait-il pas au moins essayer. Peut-être que ça marcherait... Et puis valait mieux ça que de continuer à espérer pour Kyo.  
-C'est juste que je me disais... Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup, moins que Kyo, mais je sais maintenant que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, alors vaut mieux que je l'oublie... Je ne veux pas dire que tu serais un substitue, mais je suis bien avec toi et je me disais que s'en en vaudrait peut-être la peine d'essayer?  
Shinya resta bouche bée devant Die, sans savoir que répondre.  
C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment envisager d'un jour sortir avec le roux. Il le considérait surtout comme un frère, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas plus attarder sur sa relation avec Die car il savait que ce dernier aimait déjà quelqu'un et que lui-même avait cru que quelque chose commençait entre lui et Toshiya. Mais quand même, Die?  
Quoique à bien y penser, ce n'était pas si étrange qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être seul, surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il verrait certainement Toshiya et Kyo se faire des mamours en permanence, le bassiste n'était pas vraiment du genre à rester discret. Et puis que risquait-il? Le pire qui pouvait arriver c'est que ça ne marche pas.  
-D'accord...  
Die allait se lever à se lever, regrettant de s'être ouvert au plus jeune, lorsque celui-ci sortit de son étonnement. Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure et il se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait bien compris. Mais à voir la légère rougeur qui s'était propagé sur ses joues se devait être le cas.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Kyo c'était fait dans un silence pesant et pour une fois Toshiya n'avait rien fait pour essayer de le briser. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire il avait un instinct de survie développé et mourir, soit par les mains de Kyo ou dans un accident de voiture, n'était toujours pas dans ses priorités.  
Il suivit le blond jusque dans son appartement mais rendu à la porte il hésita un peu avant de rentrer. Il se demandait s'il devait considérer le fait que Kyo est laissé la porte ouverte comme un bon signe ou plutôt le contraire. Il devrait peut-être revenir lorsqu'il serait sûr que Kyo soit calmé.  
À peine cette pensée lui avait-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il secoua la tête. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser? C'est maintenant que Kyo avait besoin de lui! Pas plus tard... Et si le blond voulait lui arracher la tête c'était tant pis pour lui, il avait couru après.  
Il entra finalement dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Kyo un coke à la main vautré dans son sofa. Par contre il fut étonné de voir que Kyo lui avait sortie une bière. C'est vrai qu'il en avait franchement envie, pour ne pas dire besoin, mais il n'aurait pas cru que son ami puisse avoir cette délicatesse à son égard avec ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui.  
Il alla s'asseoir à côté du chanteur en prenant sa bière lorsqu'il passa à côté de la petite table du salon.  
Ils restèrent encore un moment en silence avant que Kyo ne prenne parole.  
-Te fais pas d'idée, je t'en veux à mort. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu d'empoisonner ta bière.  
En toute autre circonstance Toshiya aurait certainement répondu quelque chose du genre "ma belle gueule" mais cette fois-ci il se retient. Ce n'était surtout pas le moment d'interrompre Kyo, il le savait à force de l'habitude. Avec lui, valait toujours mieux laisser passé l'orage avant de lui parler.  
-"_Aux regards qu'il te lance c'est loin d'être sans espoir!_" Pour moi, soit il louche, soit c'est toi qui a besoin de lunette, mon pauvre Toshiya! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit aussi de t'écouter??? Je sais pourtant que tes plans sont toujours foireux!!! Mais non voyons, c'était une idée "géniale"!!! Comment est-ce que ça n'aurait pas pu marcher? Le fait qu'il sorte déjà avec Shinya peut-être!!! Quoiqu'on aurait dû le voir venir au nombre de temps qu'ils passent ensemble ses deux-là!  
Toshiya baissa la tête et crispa les mains pour s'empêcher de répondre à ça.  
Comment aurait-il pu le savoir? Il se ventait sans cesse de pouvoir deviner au moindre petit détail qui était avec qui et il avait manqué ça!  
Mais Shinya avait vraiment semblé sincère lorsqu'il retournait ses avances et il ne croyait pas que Shinya soit du genre à courir après deux personnes en même temps... Mais peut-être s'était-il tromper. Peut-être que pour Shinya ce n'était qu'un flirt sans conséquence, comme ils faisaient tous si souvent pour s'amuser. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Toshiya était sérieux?  
Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kyo avait éviter d'espérer et n'avait rien dit à Die. Se faire rejeter était si douloureux. Pas que ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, mais jamais avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment.  
-Ça fait mal, hein?  
Il regarda Kyo pendant un moment, étonné. Il n'avait pas dit ça pour être méchant, mais le fait qu'il est compris le surprenait légèrement. Car si Kyo l'avait compris, pourquoi pas Shinya?  
Le blond poussa un soupir avant d'attirer le bassiste dans une douce étreinte.  
-Dits-moi comment je peux rester fâché contre toi lorsque tu tires cette tête?  
Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une véritable question, Toshiya haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha encore un peu de Kyo et cacha sa tête au creux de son cou. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester comme ça à jamais, coupé du reste du monde, pour ne plus voir Shinya et Die, mais il ne croyait pas que Kyo soit de son avis.  
À cette pensée, il eut un léger rire. Comme si Kyo avait plus envie de revoir Die et Shinya que lui. C'était même surprenant qu'il soit en train de le consoler, car c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sinon il serait en train de lui botter les fesses hors de son appartement.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
Le chanteur ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre à quoi faisait allusion son ami et poussa un soupir avant de répondre.  
-Même si je voudrais te blâmer, c'est pas t'as faute... Et puis frapper un homme déjà à terre? Très peu pour moi.  
-Merci...  
Il se redressa légèrement de façon à pouvoir déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
-Bah quoi? On "sort" ensemble, non?  
Kyo lui donna un coup joueur sur l'épaule, mais son expression se fit songeuse.  
-Tu veux vraiment continuer?  
-C'était qu'une blague Kyo... De toute manière je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer à faire semblant... On est fixé là.  
-Je veux pas dire à faire semblant... C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être avec ceux que l'on veut vraiment mais peut-être que tout cela est arrivé pour nous montrer qu'il fallait passer à autre chose...  
-Et que cette autre chose c'est nous? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tirer par les cheveux ce que tu dis Kyo?  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait plus Die, Kami-sama, cela lui prendrait certainement longtemps avant de l'oublier, mais peut-être que Toshiya l'y aiderait?  
Bien sûr, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de la décision du bassiste, il n'était quand même pas à se point égoïste, mais ça ne valait-il pas le coup d'essayer?  
-Ha et au point où j'en suis pourquoi ne pas m'en remettre au destin?  
Et, sur ce, le plus jeune se blottit contre le blond, dans la ferme intention de ne pas bouger avant quelques heures.

* * *

Le lendemain avait certainement été la pire journée de la vie de Kaoru. Il s'était réveiller avec un torticolis terrible, un oiseau était venu s'écraser dans sa fenêtre alors qu'il déjeunait, à peine était-il sortit dehors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir des cordes et bien sûr il n'avait pas son parapluie, jamais il n'y avait plus de trafic, il n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre sa dose de caféine matinal et lorsque tout le monde était finalement arrivé avec des retards allant de cinq à trente-huit minutes l'atmosphère avait autant été à coupé au couteau que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quitté, si ce n'était pas plus.  
Bref, ça aurait poussé la plus optimiste des personnes sur la terre à devenir suicidaire, et Kaoru n'était pas le plus optimiste du monde.  
Personne ne s'adressait la parole, sauf parfois Kyo et Toshiya ou Shinya et Die, et cela commençait franchement à peser sur le guitariste. Ce n'était pas la meilleure ambiance pour pratiquer, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? Une thérapie de groupe? Il se serait fait lyncher à la seconde.  
Le mieux était de laisser le temps passé. Du moins il l'espérait...

_À suivre…_

o.O Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire du Toshiya/Kyo et du Shinya/Die, mais si ça ne restera pas comme ça... Je me surprends moi même! Mais bon ils en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes comme d'hab! J'y suis pour rien moi XDDD

Biz à toutes!  
Naura


	4. Chapitre trois :  rien ne va plus

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Encore et toujours G  
Pairing : Vous mélangez une tasse de Toshiya/Kyo avec une tasse de Shinya/Die, vous rajoutez une pincée de Kaoru, vous laissez mijotez une heure et vous obtiendrez un Die/Kyo et un Toshiya/Shinya tout chaud (pour ce qui c'est passer avec la pincée de Kaoru... J'en sais rien XD)  
Disclamer : Bien que je possède la recette susnommée, je n'ai jamais pu la faire étant donné que les Dirus sont des ingrédients rares que je ne possède pas XD

Chapitre trois : ... rien ne va plus.

Cette dernière semaine avait été un véritable enfer et c'était dit sans exagération, Kaoru n'était pas du genre à exagérer quoique se soit.  
Dès qu'ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait Kyo et Die lançait respectivement des regards noirs à Shinya et Toshiya et lorsque par malchance ils se croisaient du regard l'air autour d'eux devenait si glacial qu'on se serait cru en plein Antarctique. Shinya et Toshiya évitait soigneusement quiconque du regard, sauf leur "amoureux" respectif et Kaoru devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Croiser un regard haineux n'était jamais très amusant. Pourtant le fait que ses deux-là ne se parlent plus l'étonnait. Pour les deux autres idiots ça ne le surprenait même pas ils pouvaient être tellement... _idiots _parfois que c'est le contraire qui l'eut étonné. Mais Shinya et Toshiya? Pourquoi arrêter de se parler?  
Et si seulement ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais non, Kyo et Die devait sans cesse se disputer pour un rien, que se soit une fausse note qui les faisait tous recommencé une chanson à une bousculade accidentelle en passant par un regard qui c'était attardé trop longtemps... En bref tout y passait. Et si avant, lorsque ce genre de chose arrivait, Shinya et Toshiya faisaient tampon, il avait l'impression qu'aucun des deux n'osaient plus le faire.  
Pourtant lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul des "couples" présents tout allait bien, comme si le monde était à nouveau redevenu rose à leurs yeux.  
Kaoru savait qu'il s'était promit de ne par intervenir, de les laisser s'occuper de leurs affaires seuls comme les grands garçons qu'ils étaient sensés être, mais il en avait plus que marre de mal dormir, les oiseaux, eux, seraient bientôt en voix d'extinction au nombre qui venaient s'écraser dans sa fenêtre le matin, son linge était en permanence mouillé, en plus il passait plus de temps dans le trafic qu'autre part et, plus que tout, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eut sa dose de caféine matinale.  
Et il n'allait certainement pas les laisser foutre en l'air leur groupe et leur amitié pour ce qui allait certainement s'avérer être une connerie.  
À peine sa décision prise que la pluie s'arrêtait, le bouchon de circulation disparaissait comme par magie et il remarqua avec bonheur qu'il avait le temps de s'arrêter pour se prendre un café avant d'arriver au local de répétition.  
Il prit son temps pour savourer son café et songea un instant à revenir sur sa décision, mais à la seconde où cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit un oiseaux s'écrasa dans la vitre devant laquelle il était assit.  
_Ça va, d'accord j'ai compris! Mais arrêter de sacrifier ses pauvres oiseaux à la fin!_

* * *

Même si Kaoru avait décidé d'agir le plus dur restait encore à venir. Car pour aider ses amis, il devait d'abord comprendre ce qui se passait réellement et pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il devait parler à l'un d'eux pour connaître toute l'histoire. Et pour ça il devait soigneusement choisir sa victime et à quel moment il devait l'aborder.  
Il pensa d'abord à Die, ils étaient quand même proche tout les deux, mais décida contre en y pensant bien. C'était vrai qu'il était proche, mais jamais Die ne lui avait fait part de ses histoires de coeur et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il lui demanderait qu'il commencerait à lui en parler.  
Kyo était à exclure immédiatement, il ne se confiait qu'à Toshiya. Pas qu'il soit anti-social ou quoique se soit, mais c'était le genre de personne à n'avoir qu'un seul confident attitré et ce, jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci ou encore la sienne.  
Il ne restait plus que Shinya et Toshiya. Il opta pour Shinya, certainement le plus facile à qui parler.

&

Il s'était trompé. Complètement tromper.  
Il avait beau tout essayer, il était impossible d'être seul à seul avec Shinya, on avait l'impression qu'il était devenu siamois avec Die. Les deux ne se lâchaient pas une seconde. Et pourtant ça ne ressemblait en rien à un couple amoureux fou l'un de l'autre.  
Il réussit quand même à coincer Shinya deux jours plus dans un couloir alors que Die était partie aux toilettes.  
-Shinya! Il faut que je te parle.  
-Ça ne peut pas attendre?  
-C'est important et urgent Shinya.  
-Dans ce cas, d'accord.  
Il attendit un instant puis voyant que Kaoru ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'endroit.  
-Heu... Ici?  
-Comme c'est assez privé vaut mieux pas retourner dans le local.  
-Ho.  
Le plus jeune vint s'appuyer sur le mur aux côtés du leader et attendit patiemment qu'il commence à parler.  
-Shinya, franchement, dits-moi ce qui est en train de se passer avec vous tous.  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu...  
-Shinya s'il te plaît, ne joue pas à ça. J'ai des yeux pour voir tu sais. Et j'aimerais mieux pas que Die et Kyo finissent par s'entre-tuer, si c'est possible.  
Le drummer ferma les yeux un moment, semblant en plein débat intérieur. Il finit par les rouvrir et poussa un léger soupir.  
-Pour Kyo et Toshiya la seule chose que je puisse dire c'est qu'ils semblent vouloir être élu le couple de l'année...  
Est-ce que c'était juste Kaoru, ou bien il y avait une certaine jalousie dans sa voix?  
-Pour Die... Il a le coeur brisé.  
-Comment ça le coeur brisé? Il sort avec toi, non?  
-Disons que je suis... le prix de consolation.  
Il ne semblait pas triste ni fâché à propos de la situation, mais quelque chose disait au leader qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit toute autre. Et puis avec ça il commençait à mieux comprendre.  
-Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Die.  
-C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça... Mais on s'est dit que c'était mieux que rien, finalement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Mais avant que Shinya ne puisse lui répondre le roux arriva à leurs côtés.  
-C'est là que vous vous cachez! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens Kao, mais on a une répète là.  
Kaoru leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien. Il avait trop de chose à penser pour l'instant, et puis il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait avec Kyo et Toshiya.  
Ce serait certainement une bonne idée de parler à se dernier.

&

Il avait été nettement plus facile de trouver un moment pour parler avec Toshiya, qu'avec Shinya. En fait il avait simplement fallu laisser planer la promesse d'une bonne bière, pour que le bassiste oublie tout le reste. Et pour ce qui était de _parler_, Toshiya n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de secret à propos de lui-même. Oh, bien sûr, lorsque c'était les secrets des autres ou qu'il voulait garder quelque chose pour lui il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau, en fait Kaoru était pratiquement sûr que même sur la torture rien n'aurait pu faire parler Toshiya. Et comme Kaoru avait deviné pour les sentiments de Kyo à l'égard de Die, il n'avait pas été bien difficile d'avoir toute l'histoire.  
-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais faire semblant de sortir avec Kyo pour faire réagir Die, pour que Kyo te croit enfin sur le fait qu'il l'aimait, mais finalement tu t'es planté et Kyo a décidé que c'était là un signe du destin que vous étiez peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre?  
-En gros oui... Et je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas vraiment. Kyo embrasse drôlement bien! Bon je ne sais toujours pas si on va aller plus loin, mais comme je ne vais pas briser le couple parfait pour avoir Shinya, autant voir où ça nous mène, non?  
Kaoru se demanda un instant si ce qu'il pensait était vraiment ce qui c'était passé. Est-ce que Toshiya et Shinya avait vraiment eut la même idée en même temps? Non... Ce genre de coïncidence n'arrivait que dans les soaps, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais quand la dernière phrase de Shinya lui revint en tête il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Lorsque Kaoru éclata d'un rire qui frôlait l'hystérie pour aucune raison visible, Toshiya se dit simplement que le guitariste avait but plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller le border.

_À suivre..._

Et bien vous êtes chanceuses (ceux)!!! Deux chapitres en moins de douze heures! Ils se sont carrément écrits tout seul! Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer sur ma lancée, mais ça se pourrait bien!

Biz à toutes!  
Naura


	5. Chapitre quatre : Jalousie quand tu

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera pas  
Pairing : Le Die/Kyo et le Toshiya/Shinya s'en viennent lentement mais sûrement!  
Disclamer : Si la vie était un rêve, ils seraient à moi. Aux dernières nouvelles la vie n'est toujours pas un rêve.

Chapitre quatre : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens!

-Kyo, je peux te parler?  
-Je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas Kao.  
C'était le lendemain de sa discussion avec Toshiya et Kaoru avait décidé de commencer à réparer les pots cassés le plus tôt possible. Lui et Kyo sortaient du local de répétition en bons derniers, chose quelque peu surprenant venant de Kyo, mais qui avait été expliquer par la soudaine inspiration du chanteur pour une nouvelle chanson. Le leader avait pris cela pour un autre signe qu'il faisait la bonne chose.  
-Tu sais hier j'ai parler avec Toshiya et il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble...  
Il fit une pause, peu sûr de quelle serait la réaction de Kyo. Ce n'était pas nécessairement quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache.  
Pourtant le blond ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et attendit patiemment que Kaoru continue. Il savait depuis longtemps que personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher, ou presque. Le connaissant, il avait dû comprendre avait lui qu'il aimait Die.  
-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois aux coïncidences Kyo?  
-Plus ou moins... Mais je vois pas c'est quoi le rapport avec...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Shinya et Toshiya avaient eut exactement la même idée en même temps?  
À la mention de Shinya, Kyo se renfrogna tout de suite, mais répondit quand même.  
-Qu'on n'est pas dans un soap.  
-Tu pourrais être surpris parfois.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kao? Si c'est un moyen débile pour que je parle à Die, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marchera pas! J'ai rien à lui dire!  
Kaoru retient à grande peine un soupir. Il avait sur pourtant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il obtiendrait un quelconque résultat.  
-Je ne suis ni Toshiya, ni Shinya pour avoir se genre de plan foireux. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'y penser un peu...  
Sur ce, il entra dans sa voiture, sans laisser le temps à Kyo de protester.

*

-Die?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
-On a une répète se matin, non? Alors pourquoi je ne serais pas ici?  
-Ben... c'est juste que d'habitude je suis toujours le premier et que tu n'es jamais là en avance...  
Die haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas faux ce que disait le leader. C'est sûr qu'il n'arrivait presque jamais en retard ni en avance, mais il ne lui était jamais arriver d'arriver le premier. Mais bon, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre, il n'allait pas se casser la tête pour connaître la raison.  
Pour Kaoru cependant ce n'était là qu'un autre signe qu'il était sûr la bonne voix. Si on lui rendait la vie si facile ce ne pouvait être pour aucune autre raison.  
_Si ça continu, je vais me recycler en liseur de bonne aventure...  
_Il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Étrangement, il ne se voyait pas vraiment derrière une boule de cristal tout habillé de voiles... Non définitivement pas.  
-Dis Die... Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Shinya?  
-Hein?  
-Parce que j'avais toujours été dans l'impression que c'était Kyo qui te plaisait bien...  
Die se retourna vers son ami les yeux écarquiller de surprise. C'était si évident? Il avait pourtant cru que seul Shinya l'avait remarqué.  
-De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer? Il est avec Toshiya, non?  
Il n'avait pas pu enlever la jalousie qu'il ressentait dans sa voix. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si dès qu'il était mention d'un des deux, il les revoyait s'embrasser et comment ne pas être jaloux dans ce cas?  
-Ouais, c'est vrai... Pourtant je suis dans l'impression qu'il est un peu comme Shinya... Un prix de consolation.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Mais l'arrivée du bassiste permit à Kaoru de ne pas répondre à la question du roux.

***

En arrivant chez lui se soir-là, Kaoru s'effondra dans son sofa en soupirant se soulagement.  
Aujourd'hui avait été une journée particulièrement bonne si on comparait à celles de la semaine dernière. Déjà ses malchances du matin ne se produisaient plus mais en plus ce qu'il avait dit à Kyo hier et à Die se matin semblait les avoir calmer légèrement. L'atmosphère était bien sûr toujours aussi tendue, mais au moins le côté meurtrier n'était plus là. Et comme ni Toshiya ni Shinya n'avaient reçu de regards meurtriers de la journée, ils avaient aussi été un peu plus relaxés. Ce qui avait résulté que Kaoru aussi avait été beaucoup plus à l'aise.  
Bien sûr, il savait très bien que son travail n'était pas terminé et il ne pensait même pas à en croire autrement, il y avait déjà eut trop de mort dans la population oiseaux et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il ne subirait pas leur vengeance un jour ou l'autre. Il avait compris qu'il ne trouverait le repos, le vrai, que lorsque Die et Kyo serait ensemble et Shinya et Toshiya aussi. Et cela prendrait certainement beaucoup plus que des sous-entendus. Peut-être même devrait-il recourir à l'aide de Toshiya et de Shinya concernant les deux autres idiots...  
Il frissonna à cette pensée. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux serait plus enclin à le croire et à discuter ensemble pour vérifier, mais il n'osait réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer pour essayer de réunir Die et Kyo. Quoique s'il était là pour les empêcher de faire quelque chose de trop stupide peut-être que cela pourrait marcher...  
Il secoua la tête. Pour l'instant là n'était pas la question et il en était plus que ravi.

***

-Dis Toshiya, tu crois aux coïncidences toi?  
-Et bien comme je crois maintenant au destin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne croirait pas aux coïncidences. Pourquoi?  
-Tu penses vraiment que, en dehors des soaps, quelqu'un peu avoir exactement la même idée qu'une autre?  
-J'ai toujours cru que la vie était une espèce de grand soap, donc, oui je pense que ça se peut. Maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
-... Pour rien, c'est Kao qui m'a mit une idée débile dans la tête.

*

-Tu te considères comme un prix de consolation, Shinya?  
-En quelque sorte, oui... T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est pas comme ça que tu le considère et puis moi aussi j'en tire profit...  
-Tu crois que...  
-Que quoi?  
-Que Toshiya pourrait... Non laisse faire, c'est Kao qui m'a mit une idée débile dans la tête.

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	6. Chapitre cinq : Une idée géniale, vers

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : La dernière fois que j'ai regardé c'était toujours se bon vieux Général  
Pairing : Le Die/Kyo et le Toshiya/Shinya ne sont toujours pas pour ce chapitre... Va falloir attendre le prochain.  
Disclamer : À chaque fois j'essaie d'écrire quelque chose de différend mais après une cinquantaine de disclamer différent l'inspiration commence à manquer XP  
C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! Je suis contente à l'idée de bientôt finir une de mes fics en cours, ça va me faire ça de moins au moins! Je sais que je suis toujours très loin du compte (il m'en reste toujours 5 à finir après et je ne parle même pas des idées de one-shot qui me trottent dans la tête XP) mais ça sera déjà ça!

Chapitre cinq : Une idée géniale, version améliorée

-Toshiya et Shinya, vous restez.  
-Quoi? Mais Kao!!! J'ai des projets pour se soir moi! Je...  
-Tu n'as qu'à les reporter.  
-Mais...  
Un regard noir de la part du leader le fit s'interrompre bien vite. Lorsque le guitariste était dans cet état, valait mieux se taire et l'écouter en espérant ne pas être la cause de son humeur.  
Kyo et Die prirent un petit moment avant de partir, curieux de s'avoir ce qu'avait pu faire Shinya et Toshiya et qui empêchait Kaoru de leur parler en leurs présences.  
Kaoru attendit un moment afin de s'assurer que les deux autres étaient réellement parti puis se tourna vers le bassiste et le drummer, qui attendait légèrement appréhensif de voir ce qui allait se passer.  
-J'aurais préféré vous laissez vous débrouillez seuls, mais semblerait-il que vous êtes tous trop crétins pour faire quoique se soit par vous-mêmes. Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que je suis le seul membre de Dir en grey doué d'un semblant d'intelligence.  
-Si tu nous disais ce qu'on a fait, on pourrait peut-être te répondre.  
Kaoru se tut un moment essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de le dire. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait demandé aux deux plus jeunes de rester, seulement il en avait un peu marre que Die et Kyo s'ignore complètement, même si, grâce à Dieu, les regards meurtriers avaient enfin cessé.  
-Alors? J'étais sérieux lorsque je disais que j'avais des projets, je...  
-Vous avez eut la même idée stupide en même temps et c'est cette situation qui en résulte maintenant.  
Les deux plus jeunes regardèrent un moment Kaoru, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver un sens à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est Toshiya qui compris le premier et à son air le guitariste sut tout de suite qu'il en aurait pour un petit moment avant de les convaincre qu'il disait vrai lorsque le bassiste essaya de nier qu'il avait eut un quelconque rôle dans tout cela.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire Kao... T'es sûr que ça va?

*

Ils s'évitaient soigneusement du regard, comme si le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient de véritable chef-d'œuvre qui méritait toute leur attention.  
Après une quinzaine de minutes à ne faire que nier se qu'avançait Kaoru, celui-ci les avait laissé seul avec la consigne de ne pas sortir avant de s'être parlé et qu'ils feraient de le faire avant qu'il ne revienne, sinon ils le regretteraient. Le leader avait aussi mentionné une terrible vengeance d'oiseaux, qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment compris, mais à dire vrai, ils ne voulaient pas nécessairement savoir. Si Kaoru commençait vraiment à perdre la raison, ils n'osaient s'imaginer se qui se passerait s'ils ne se parlaient pas. Ce qui semblait être bien parti pour être le cas.  
-Et puis à quoi bon? On a jamais eut de difficulté à se parler avant, alors pourquoi maintenant si? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas déjà compris et qu'on n'avait pas la honte... Toshiya? La moindre des choses serait que tu me regardes quand je te parle, tu ne crois pas?  
Toshiya laissa là sa contemplation du plafond qui était pourtant si intéressant pour reporter son regard sur le drummer.  
-On a été stupide sur ce coup, non?  
-Pas tant que ça... Si on n'aurait pas eut la même idée en même, ça aurait eut des chances de marcher...  
-Tu crois?  
-... C'est ce que je préfère croire.  
Et Toshiya ne pouvait que le comprendre. Lorsqu'on mettait en exécution des idées foireuses on faisait tout pour se dire que cela aurait pu marcher si tel chose ne s'était passée au même moment. Ah, le merveilleux pouvoir des "Si seulement...".  
-On fait quoi maintenant? On en parle à Kyo et Die?  
À cette seule idée, un air horrifié se peignit sur leurs deux visages.  
-Non... Je ne crois pas... Il existe certainement un moyen pour qu'ils se parlent sans qu'on ait à intervenir, non?  
-Il _doit_ exister un moyen. Peut-être que si on...  
C'est ce moment que choisit Kaoru pour revenir qui se dépêcha d'interrompre le bassiste.  
-Ni pense même pas!  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête Toshiya! Tes méninges sont en marche et elles essaient de trouver un plan... Mais je te connais, tes plans sont toujours foireux... Toujours! Et les oiseux doivent déjà me détester assez...  
Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent à ce dernier commentaire. Mais de quoi est-ce que Kaoru pouvait bien parlé? Il avait une obsession sur les oiseaux ou quoi?  
-Mais faut faire quelque chose, non? Il faut les forcer à se parler... Tu sais aussi bien que nous que cela leur prendrait cent ans si on les laisse faire.  
-Je sais Shinya, crois-moi, je sais. C'est le problème lorsqu'on travaille avec des idiots. Il faut tout faire pour eux.  
-Hey! On n'est pas idiots, Shinya et moi! Et puis tu sauras que...  
Le regard que lui lança le leader l'empêcha d'en rajouter.  
-Le problème, c'est de savoir comment les faire se parler. Il faut qu'ils soient seuls, mais pour cela faudrait qu'on soit tous ensemble au départ.  
-On pourrait faire sans pendant la répète... Au midi, Kao qui va s'acheter un pic, moi qui doit s'acheter je ne sais pas quoi et toi Shinya tu pourrais aller chercher la bouffe.  
-Je veux bien croire qu'ils sont idiots Tochi, mais ils ont quand même un semblant de jugeote. Non, ils vont le voir venir. Et puis, si Shinya va acheter la bouffe, Die va le suivre, tu ne crois pas?  
-T'as un meilleur plan, alors?  
Kaoru se pinça l'arrête du nez, un air de profonde concentration sur le visage.  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti ensemble?  
-Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas vraiment le... Oh... Ooooo~h!  
-Shinya pourrait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant d'arriver et nous deux on irait ensemble. Et bien sûr on arriverait en retard. Vous pourriez même essayer de les convaincre de s'y rendre ensemble. Qu'est-ce vous en pensez.  
-Le pire c'est que ça pourrait marcher.  
-C'est ça ou vous leur expliquez.  
-J'ai dis "pourrait"? Ou avais-je la tête voyons? Je voulais dire que ça_ va _marcher...

***

-Kyo?  
-Ouais?  
-Vendredi tu ne te trouve rien, on sort tous ensemble.  
-Die va être là?  
-C'est ce que le "tous" de ma phrase sous-entendait, oui.  
-Je suis occupé.  
-Va falloir que t'annules, sinon c'est Kao qui te trucide et en plus c'est lui qui paie la première tournée!

*

-Die?  
-Merde Shinya! Tu m'as fait une des ses peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.  
-Désolé... Tu fais quoi vendredi?  
-Heu... rien?  
-Maintenant si. On sort tout le monde et Kao paie même la première tournée!  
-Kyo va être là?  
-Quand j'ai tout le monde je croyais avoir été clair...  
-Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais se truc à faire.  
-T'es mieux d'annulé, sinon Kaoru risque de te trucider...

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	7. Chapitre six : Quand tout le monde s'ex

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Disons PG pour les âmes sensibles...  
Pairing : Un joli petit Die/Kyo ainsi qu'un joli petit Toshiya/Shinya  
Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi T_T

Chapitre six : Quand tout le monde s'explique

Vendredi était finalement arrivé sans incidents majeurs, au grand soulagement de Kaoru.  
Comble de la chance Shinya avait même réussi à convaincre Die d'aller chercher Toshiya et Kyo chez le chanteur pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensemble au bar et Toshiya avait réussi à convaincre le blond d'attendre le guitariste. Bien sûr, les deux hommes ne savaient pas que Shinya et Toshiya ne feraient pas partie du voyage, mais ce n'était qu'un simple détail qu'il valait mieux régler à la dernière minute.

***

-Où est-ce que tu vas Shinya? On doit seulement se rejoindre dans deux heures.  
-Je sais, mais j'ai promis à Kaoru d'aller magasiner avec lui...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut acheter?  
-Désolé, je dois y aller!  
Aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, Shinya fut sorti de l'appartement du guitariste, laissant celui-ci avec un drôle de pressentiment.  
Depuis quand Shinya était si pressé qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre à une simple question? Et qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Kaoru d'aller s'acheter des trucs subitement, deux heures à peine avant qu'ils ne soient sensés sortir?

*

-Ta voisine t'a demandé de garder ses enfants?  
-Habituellement, elle a une gardienne, mais elle a eut une urgence et n'a pas pu l'appeler. Résultat, je suis pris avec deux petits monstres. Elle m'a promis que ça ne prendrait pas plus que trois heures, mais bon, déjà là, c'est sûr que je vais être en retard.  
-Ta voisine a demandé, à toi, Hara Toshimasa, de garder ses enfants?  
-Oh~! Tu deviens lourd à la fin! Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus! Et puis tu ne seras pas tout seul, il va y avoir Shinya et au bar Kaoru sera là aussi.  
-Mais...  
-En tout cas je te laisse, avant qu'ils ne se décident à mettre le feu à mon apparte. Ciao Kyo!  
Et avant même qu'il ne puisse en placer une, le bassiste raccrocha.  
Pourquoi doutait-il de la sincérité de Toshiya?

***

C'est à contrecœur que Kyo se dirigea vers la voiture de Die lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur sa rue. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'avait empêché d'appeler le guitariste pour lui dire qu'il se rendrait seul au bar. Mais le mal était fait, il était trop tard pour reculer.  
Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se remette à parler à Die et Shinya civilement un jour, sinon adieu Dir en grey.  
Kyo n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que le genre d'atmosphère qui avait régnée ses dernières semaines entre eux avait été loin d'être des meilleurs.  
Et le blond avait parfaitement conscience qu'il s'agissait de l'euphémisme du siècle, si ce n'était pas du millénaire.  
Mais pouvait-on réellement le blâmer? Ce n'était pas sa faute si cet idiot de Die avait décidé de sortir avec cet imbécile de Shinya.  
Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il était de mauvaise foi.  
Il voyait bien que cela tombait sous le sens que les deux soient ensemble. Et il devait avouer que Shinya méritait quelqu'un comme Die dans sa vie.  
Le comportement qu'il avait n'était pas juste pour ses deux... amis, pas plus qu'il ne l'était pour Toshiya. Même s'il avait commencé une "relation" avec le bassiste, il continuait de soupirer après le roux. Bien sûr, Toshiya savait aussi bien que lui qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier Die du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait des efforts.  
Il prit une résolution. Il recommencerait à se comporter amicalement avec Shinya. Pour Die, il continuerait de l'ignorer, mais parler avec le drummer ne serait pas bien difficile...  
Du moins, il l'espérait.  
Il ouvrit la portière et se glissa dans le siège arrière derrière le conducteur, Die en l'occurrence, et fut surpris de voir qu'à la place de trouver Shinya dans le siège passager, il n'y avait... que du vide.  
-Shinya n'est pas là?  
-Kao avait besoin d'aide pour s'acheter des trucs.  
Le blond haussa les sourcils interrogativement, mais ne demanda rien de plus. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour Shinya, mais Die pouvait toujours courir.

*

Le silence qui régnait entre les deux hommes assis au bar était pesant, mais si on avait demandé à Die, celui-ci aurait probablement répondu qu'il préférait ce genre de silence au silence glacial qu'ils partageaient à peine quelques jours plus tôt.  
Même s'il avait été légèrement, d'accord beaucoup, blessé que Kyo lui préfère Toshiya à lui, il avait fini par se faire une raison. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si le blond avait pu savoir qu'il avait une chance avec lui. C'était entièrement sa faute si Toshiya l'avait pris de vitesse. Il aurait du écouter Shinya dès les premières fois. Peut-être alors, aurait-il été l'heureux qui passait ses journées à embrasser Kyo. Peut-être pas non plus, mais au moins il ne serait pas dans cette situation, avec l'impression d'avoir à jamais perdu l'amitié du blond. Pas qu'il lui en veuille, avec comment il s'était comporter avec Toshiya, lui-même n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que Kyo lance sans cesse des regards noirs à Shinya et...  
Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo lancerait des regards noirs à Shinya?  
C'est vrai quoi, s'il était joyeusement en couple avec Toshiya pourquoi est-ce que le blond semblait toujours à deux doigts de sauter à la gorge de Shinya?  
Il savait bien que Shinya et Toshiya s'étaient tournés autour pendant un moment, mais Kyo n'aurait pas du être jaloux à cause de cela. S'il y avait bien une qualité que l'on pouvait donner au bassiste c'était qu'il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il n'aurait jamais commencé une relation avec Kyo s'il ne l'aimait pas...  
À moins que... Non c'était trop tirer par les cheveux...  
_Pourtant, je suis dans l'impression qu'il est un peu comme Shinya... Un prix de consolation.  
_Son étrange conversation avec Kaoru lui revient en mémoire et il secoua la tête. C'était débile! Et pourtant...  
Non. C'était Toshiya et Kyo qui s'étaient embrassés les premiers, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Il réprima un petit rire... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait mieux avec Shinya. Merveilleux plan qu'il avait eut là il devait l'avouer... Faire réagir Kyo... Sauf que celui-ci était déjà pris...  
Mais, les regards meurtriers n'avaient-ils pas justement commencé juste après le baiser? Si le blond aimer le bassiste, il aurait certainement commencé à avoir des pensées peu positives à l'encontre de Shinya bien plus tôt...  
-Dis... Toi et Toshiya... C'est l'amour fou?  
Le blond, qui avait été plongé dans ses pensées lui aussi, le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
En fait, Die lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris.  
-Pour faire la conversation?  
-Et en quoi ça peut bien t'intéresser? T'es avec Shinya non?  
Die regard Kyo avec surprise... Était-ce bien de la jalousie qu'il parvenait à déceler dans sa voix ou bien était-ce seulement son propre désir qui parlait?  
-Oui, je suis avec Shinya... Mais ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous.  
-Quoi? Arrête de déconner Die!  
Il n'était pas étonné de la réaction de Kyo, lui-même surpris par l'audace dont il faisait preuve.  
-Non, je suis sérieux. Je veux pas dire que j'en viendrais jamais à l'aimer, mais disons que moi et Shinya c'est plus pour ne pas être seul qu'on est ensemble.  
Kyo le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, semblant attendre le moment où il se mettrait à rire. Mais Die était le plus sérieux du monde. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, mais au moins, il aurait le cœur plus léger par la suite.  
-Vous avez peur d'être seul? Ce n'est pas comme si le choix manquait, tu sais.  
-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepterait de toujours passé en deuxième.  
Kyo regarda Dir avec une légère surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter?  
Qu'il n'aimait pas Shinya, parce qu'il en aimait déjà un autre? Et qui est-ce que ça pouvait être?  
Peut-être était-ce lui et c'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait demandé si entre Toshiya et lui c'était l'amour fou et...  
C'était complètement tiré par les cheveux! La vie n'était pas un soap, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Il devait y avoir un raison beaucoup plus logique.  
En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle était toute simple cette raison.  
-T'exagère, t'es pas Kao.  
-Pardon?  
-Je veux bien que la musique soit une partie intégrante de ta vie, elle l'est pour nous tous, mais t'es pas un bourreau du travail comme Kaoru.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais dire.  
-C'est quoi alors?  
Die se demanda s'il devait vraiment répondre. il voulait bien avoir le cœur plus léger, mais en même temps ce n'était pas mieux s'il fouttait le groupe en l'air.  
Il se secoua intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà en train de tout fouttre en l'air avec leurs comportements.  
-J'aime déjà quelqu'un... Mais j'ai été stupide, j'ai trop tardé à lui dire... Résultat, il est heureux avec un autre.  
Peut-être qu'après tout, la vie était un soap?  
Mais ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il était la personne dont Die était amoureux.  
Avec sa chance, ce serait Toshiya...  
Justement, il se demandait si ce dernier allait arriver un bientôt. Ainsi que Shinya et Kaoru par la même occasion.  
Bizarre quand même que les trois aient été retardés, alors qu'il s'agissait de leur idée de sortir.  
Il se demandait toujours ce qui avait pris à Toshiya d'aider à organiser cette virée dans les bars...  
_Leur idée? Toshiya qui aide et organise quelque chose?  
_-Les enfoirés.  
-Désolé?  
Il lança un regard bizarre à Kyo, mais celui-ci semblait ne pas s'en soucier plus que cela.  
Il fallait dire, qu'il venait de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait.  
Si Kaoru avait demandé à Shinya et Toshiya de rester quelques jours plus tôt, c'était sûrement pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement et les deux autres avaient certainement déballés leurs sacs et ils en étaient alors venus à concocter ce plan foireux et...  
Ça voulait dire qu'il _était_ la personne dont Die était amoureux.  
-Die?  
-Oui?  
-T'as raison, t'es qu'un imbécile... Moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Heu... D'accord?  
-Je t'aime aussi... Et comme les autres ne se sont toujours pas pointés, ça te dirait de finir la nuit chez moi?  
Comme le roux restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Kyo roula les yeux d'exaspération avant de le saisir par le bras et de le tirer à sa suite.  
Cela sembla tiré Die de sa stupeur.  
-T'es sérieux?  
-Est-ce que tu me vois me tordre de rire par terre?  
Die ne répondit rien et, avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux, ce qu'il était en fait, le guitariste passa son bras autour de la taille du blond et c'est de cette manière qu'ils quittèrent l'établissement sans même remarquer le trois personnes qui suivaient leur progression du regard.

Kaoru, Shinya et Toshiya étaient arrivés depuis un moment déjà, mais étaient restés en retrait, espérant que Kyo et Die se parlent. Ils allaient abandonner et aller les rejoindre lorsque le roux avait commencé à parler à Kyo. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoique se soit, mais ils avaient été confiant en voyant Kyo lui répondre.  
Les quelques silences de la discussion leur donnèrent des sueurs froides, s'imaginant déjà que les deux autres ne se parleraient plus et lorsque Kyo s'était levé ils avaient cru que s'en été fini. Jusqu'à ce que le blond se saisisse du bras de Die et le traîne derrière lui.  
C'est avec le sentiment de satisfaction après une mission bien remplie qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, le sourire d'imbécile heureux de Die quelque peu contagieux.  
-Maintenant que c'est réglé entre les deux idiots, on peut aller s'amuser! Moi je vais aller danser!  
-Non, toi tu restes ici.  
-Mais Kao~!  
-Toshiya... Shinya et toi vous avez des choses à vous dire. Je vais partir et si, quand je vais revenir dans cinq minutes vous ne vous êtes toujours pas parlé, je vous enferme dans le prochain placard à balais qui croise notre route. Les oiseaux doivent en avoir marre de se sacrifier.  
Et sans un mot de plus Kaoru abandonna les deux autres, qui commençaient sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passait entre les oiseaux et le guitariste.  
-Tu crois qu'il devient fou?  
-Il ne l'était pas déjà? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'obsession de nous faire parler tous les deux?  
-J'en sais rien...  
Il était vrai que Toshiya n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un autre problème à régler, maintenant que Die et Kyo s'étaient enfin parler. Et s'il en jugeait par le bras qu'avait passé le roux autour de la taille de plus jeune et son sourire, ils passeraient le reste de la soirée engagée dans une activité bien plus intéressante que simplement parlé.  
Shinya regardait Toshiya réfléchir du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se dégênait pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Maintenant qu'il savait que lui et Kyo n'avait pas réellement été un couple, pourquoi ne proposait-il pas au bassiste de sortir ensemble?  
En fait, il savait pourquoi. Parce que même si les deux savaient que la relation qu'ils avaient avec les deux autres étaient fausses, aucun des deux n'avaient recommencé à flirter l'un avec l'autre. Shinya parce qu'il attendait de voir ce que ferait Toshiya et le bassiste... Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ça n'avait vraiment voulu rien dire? À moins, qu'il n'attende lui aussi de voir ce que Shinya ferait.  
De plus, Toshiya était beaucoup plus têtu que lui, alors peut-être devrait-il faire le premier pas.  
De toute manière qu'avait-il à perdre?  
-Tu veux danser?  
-Oui je veux danser... Mais si j'y vais, Kao va me trucider.  
-Pas si t'es avec moi.  
Le plus vieux lui lança un regard surpris avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne vienne éclairer son visage et c'est en riant qu'il se saisit de la main de Shinya pour le conduire vers la piste de danse.

Kaoru assis un peu plus loin au bar les regarda en souriant buvant tranquillement sa bière.  
_Merci Kami-sama... C'est enfin fini!_

_Fin... ?_

Biz!  
Naura


	8. Épilogue : Vengeance

Titre : La jalousie rend aveugle  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : PG pas plus...  
Pairing : C'est Die/Kyo et Toshiya/Shinya comme le reste de l'histoire, mais on ne les voit pas vraiment...  
Disclamer : Je n'ai même pas d'oiseaux, alors pourquoi j'aurais les Dirus?

Épilogue : La vengeance

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient tous remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec Kaoru.  
Ce dernier semblait stressé, mais aucun des quatre n'en comprenait la raison.  
L'atmosphère dans le local de répétition était à son meilleur, ils ne travaillaient pas sur un nouveau cd et leur prochaine tournée était encore loin.  
Malgré tout, l'anxiété de leur leader semblait être à son comble. Surtout à l'extérieur.  
Les deux couples s'étaient réunis pour en parler ensemble, mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête du guitariste. De plus, comme il niait avoir un problème, ils ne pouvaient pas réellement l'aider.  
C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'observer Kaoru de manière à découvrir la cause de son stress.

***

Kyo et Die, beaucoup moins observateurs que les deux autres, surtout depuis qu'ils jouaient aux sangsues ensemble, avaient quand même remarqué que Kaoru était beaucoup plus détendu lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur plutôt qu'à l'extérieur. C'était facile à voir, simplement à la manière dont on pouvoir voir ses épaules s'abaisser et un air de soulagement se peindre sur son visage dès qu'il se retrouvait entre quatre murs, peu importait l'endroit.  
Donc ce qui le stressait était à l'extérieur...  
Peut-être avait-il simplement peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans la rue.  
Mais qui pourrait causer autant d'anxiété à Kaoru?

*

Toshiya en était vite arrivé à la même conclusion que Die et Kyo. Pourtant il avait poussé son observation un peu plus loin.  
Lorsqu'il marchait avec Kaoru, il avait regardé avec attention si le leader cherchait quelque chose du regard.  
Cela avait été le cas, mais il n'avait jamais semblé regarder les gens.  
Jamais il ne s'était subitement arrêté et semblé se cacher de quelqu'un. Toshiya pouvait bien croire que s'il s'agissait d'une personne, celle-ci ne serait pas là à chaque coin de rue, mais il y aurait certainement eut quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait et qui ferait "peur" à Kaoru. Surtout vu son état de stress avancé.  
Mais non, Kaoru continuait à fendre la foule du même pas régulier, même si parfois, il ne semblait plus concentré sur ce qui l'entourait que sur où il allait.  
C'était donc quelque chose qui était à l'extérieur, mais pas une personne...  
Toshiya avait l'impression qu'il aurait un mal de tête terrible avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Kaoru.

*

C'est Shinya qui fini par trouver le problème de Kaoru.  
En fait, il se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas le voir immédiatement. Ce n'était pas comme si Kaoru était très subtil. Il en parlait même presque constamment. Enfin, parler, c'était plutôt quand il pestait contre quelque chose, mais ils auraient du comprendre que le fait que le guitariste ne cesse de parler des oiseaux voulait dire quelque chose.  
Cependant, à leur défense, ce n'était pas comme si c'était flagrant non plus. Le guitariste n'en était pas encore à s'enfuir à la simple vu d'un moineau, mais Shinya se doutait que ça ne saurait tarder. Pour que Kaoru en soit à éviter les endroits où se trouvait n'importe quel volatile, c'est que son problème commençait à être grave.  
Shinya aurait quand même voulu savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre les oiseaux et le leader pour que ce dernier soit plongé dans une si profonde paranoïa...

***

Au début, Kaoru n'avait même pas remarqué.  
Et avec raison.  
Quoi de plus banal qu'un oiseau?  
Pas grand chose, même lui devait l'avouer.  
Cependant, depuis quelques temps, où qu'il pose son regard, il pouvait toujours trouver l'un de ces animaux à plumes. Il pouvait sentir leur regard épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes, comme s'ils attendaient le bon moment.  
Le bon moment pour quoi, ça Kaoru n'aurait su le dire. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.  
Bien sûr, il avait commencé par se dire qu'il était paranoïaque... Ce n'était tout de même que des oiseaux, rien de bien dangereux là-dedans.  
Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides.  
Un oiseau en tant que tel n'était pas bien effrayant, mais une _armée _d'oiseaux c'était toute autre chose. Et il s'agissait bel et bien d'une armée. Et elle le suivait dès qu'il mettait le pied dehors. Il avait même commencé à pouvoir les distinguer et leur donner des noms et si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il était en train de perdre la boule!  
Kaoru savait bien que les quatre autres commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il n'était quand même pas pour leur dire qu'il se faisait suivre par des oiseaux parce qu'il les avait laissé s'arranger avec leurs problèmes quelques semaines plus tôt et que Kami-sama avait sacrifié de pauvres oiseaux sans défense pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne prenait pas la bonne décision en n'y mettant pas le nez. Il se serait retrouvé dans une belle petite chambre toute capitonnée.  
Quoique ça ne semblait pas si terrible à bien y penser. Il n'aurait plus besoin de sortir et il n'y aurait pas de fenêtre d'où les volatiles pourraient l'espionner.

***

Ils regardèrent Kaoru s'enfuir sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte de l'appartement de Die avec étonnement.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup?  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-J'en sais rien.  
-C'est toi qui étais en train de lui parler avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, Die.  
-J'ai simplement dis que j'avais loué un film pour se soir... Les oiseaux et puis il est parti en courant...  
Shinya poussa un soupir. C'était pire qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
Il serait peut-être temps qu'il parle aux autres de la nouvelle phobie de Kaoru.

***

Kaoru n'était pas idiot.  
Légèrement paranoïaque peut-être, mais idiot certainement pas.  
Il avait bien remarqué que les quatre semblaient désormais marcher sur des œufs en sa présence et il n'avait aucune difficulté à s'imaginer la raison, surtout après cet enfui de chez Die après que celui-ci lui ai dit le film qu'il avait loué pour la soirée. Mais était-ce réellement de sa faute s'il n'avait aucun intérêt à voir un film portant sur ses némésis actuels?  
D'accord s'enfuir en courant n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure réponse à avoir, mais qui est-ce qui pouvait l'en blâmer? N'était-il pas déjà assez paranoïaque? Il fallait que le roux veuille en rajouter une couche en plus?  
Quoique à bien y penser, son état ne pouvait pas vraiment empirer maintenant qu'il en était à rêver des oiseaux, des rêves qui étaient loin d'être joyeux qui plus est. En fait, Kyo, grand fan de gore qu'il était, aurait certainement adoré ses rêves où il se faisait poursuivre par les volatiles et déchiqueter en millions de pièces... Entre autres.

***

Shinya commençait à en avoir un peu marre.  
D'accord Kaoru semblait assumer sa phobie, mais cela frustrait le drummer de ne pas savoir comment leur leader en était venu à avoir si peur des oiseaux. C'était des animaux comme les autres!  
-Kao, tu peu plus continué comme ça! Au moins dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé!  
-Rien.  
-Rien? On dit "oiseau" et c'est à peine si tu ne te mets pas à crier comme une fille.  
-J'ai jamais crié comme une fille!  
-Ne change pas de sujet.  
-C'est rien je te dis!  
Le regard que le plus jeune lança à Kaoru lui fit bien comprendre que Shinya ne démordrait pas.  
Le guitariste poussa un soupir. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il se confie finalement. Et Shinya était certainement la personne qui le jugerait le moins...  
Du moins il l'espérait.  
-Ils réclament vengeance.  
-Ils réclament vengeance?  
-Ouais...  
-Pourquoi? Je veux dire... T'as écrasé un pigeon en voiture? Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais le seul à l'avoir déjà fait et je n'ai jamais vu personne se faire tuer par des oiseaux après qu'il en ait écrasé un. C'est un peu l'ordre naturel des choses, non?  
-Si seulement c'était ça...  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?  
-Kami-sama a utilisé des oiseaux pour me faire passer un message... Ils doivent croire que trop de leur semblables sont morts et que j'aurais du prendre moins de temps à comprendre son message.  
Shinya le regardait avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Et en fait, Kaoru ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Mais c'était lui qui avait voulu savoir.  
Malgré tout, Shinya voulait aider son ami. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce que lui disait le guitariste, mais si ce dernier y croyait...  
-T'as pensé à t'excuser?  
-Quoi?  
-Je veux dire... Tu pourrais t'excuser d'avoir été long à la détente et que tu reconnais que leur sacrifice à été énorme.  
De la manière dont Kaoru le regardait, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui été fou et pas le contraire. Pourtant au bout d'un moment un sourire éclaira le visage du plus vieux.  
-C'est que ce n'est pas bête du tout ce que tu viens de dire Shinya!  
Et sans perdre un instant, Kaoru sortait du local de répétition. Shinya le suivit, voulant s'assurer que Kaoru ne ferait rien qui ne puisse le mettre en danger. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer la mort subite de leur leader aux trois autres lorsqu'ils reviendraient avec la nourriture pour le dîner.  
Mais Kaoru s'arrêta devant l'immeuble et semblait donner un petit discours.  
Shinya ne fut jamais aussi content que leur local de répétition soit dans un coin aussi retiré et qu'il n'y ait donc personne pour assister à la scène.  
-... mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je pensais qu'ils étaient assez intelligent pour se débrouiller seul, mais j'admets que j'aurais du comprendre le message qu'Il m'envoyait bien avant. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez tant perdu des vôtres spécialement pour un message qui ne semble pas si important que cela quand on y pense bien. Vous avez été braves! Je m'excuse!  
Une fois le discours de Kaoru fini, Shinya fut surpris de voir des oiseaux s'envoler, beaucoup plus qu'ils n'auraient dû être. Mais la voix de Toshiya l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger plus longtemps.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors?  
-On avait besoin d'un peu d'air... Ça vous dirait de manger dehors? Il fait beau aujourd'hui!  
Les trois autres regardèrent Kaoru comme s'il venait de tomber sur la tête, mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent le regard vers le plus jeune et que celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ils acceptèrent bien vite.

***

Ils ne repensèrent plus à la légère phobie qu'avait eut leur leader pendant quelques semaines.  
Et s'ils avaient parfois l'impression que des oiseaux regardaient bien trop intensément Kaoru, ils me le mentionnèrent jamais.

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
